


Shades of Yellow

by Avanotave



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t look at me, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Salty Shirabu, Shiratorizawa, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanotave/pseuds/Avanotave
Summary: Valentine’s Day at Shiratorizawa is always chaotic.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Shades of Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* lol who the hell would post a Valentine’s Day fic in July can’t be me  
> The teen and up rating is only for swearing and a very small suggestive joke at the very end!!
> 
> Edit** Now with notes from writing removed!! Because I’m a clown and forgot to proofread

Valentine’s Day at Shiratorizawa is always chaotic. 

Shirabu spends the first half of the morning repeating “I’m not interested” to more girls than he remembers every seeing in Shiratorizawa (weird, because he didn’t think he was that popular, despite being a starter on the volleyball team), then the second half helping Kawanishi ward off confessors because Kawanishi is too embarrassed to say anything other than “what?” to all of them. 

After all that, it has to be understandable that the sight of a crowd of girls blocking the doorway to Semi’s classroom gets his blood boiling. 

At first, he tries to be polite, and stands patiently behind them while they talk about how “Semi-senpai is sleeping, should we just wait or should one of us go wake him?” 

He gives up on being polite pretty quickly. 

“Excuse me,” he says, maintaining a respectful tone, and they part quickly. He walks over and hits Semi’s head with the stack of notes in his hands. “Wake up. Lunch is over.” 

He sits up immediately, a hand slapped over the back of his head. What a liar. Shirabu has seen him take twenty minutes to move after someone woke him up. 

“Kenjirou,” He says, sounding relieved. One look at Shirabu’s face dispels that relief. 

“I made you notes,” Shirabu says, “so you don’t fail a test again. Get up. We have twenty minutes before the next period.” 

Semi practically runs to keep up with Shirabu, who’s already halfway out the door. 

“Sorry, I’m busy right now,” He says apologetically when a girl from the group outside stops him. “Kenjirou, wait!”

They end up in their usual meeting spot: a little-used practice room near the concert band and orchestra classrooms. Shirabu slams the door behind him and throws the stack of notes on the table. 

Semi eyes him warily as they sit down. “What are you mad about?” 

Shirabu scowls. “I’m not mad.” He isn’t, he swears he isn’t. 

“Is this about my Modern literature test? Because a 70 isn’t a failing grade.”

Shirabu gives him an unimpressed look, and he quickly backtracks. 

“Okay, so maybe not the history test. Is it about Valentine's Day?”

Shirabu clenches his jaw. “Fifteen more minutes. Start studying.” 

Semi grins. “So you’re jealous.” 

“I’m not.” He isn’t, he really isn’t. He’s just annoyed at how a lot of high school girls are just like high school girls, acting like a random day someone decided to call Valentine’s Day and make a tale about is special and means they should block Shirabu’s way through the whole day. 

“You know I’ll turn down all of them,” Semi says. “There’s nothing to be jealous about.” 

“Says the person pretending to sleep so he doesn’t have to turn them down and feel bad,” Shirabu says sourly. Okay, maybe he’s jealous. Just a little. 

There’s a lot of reasons they keep their relationship a secret, but none of them make him feel less insecure when some of the nicest, prettiest girls in the school offer Semi a chance to date someone leagues better than him. 

“Not all of us get to be apathetic demons like you and Ushijima, you know.” 

“You could just tell them you’re not interested in dating.” 

Semi just shrugs, giving him the annoying you-know-I-don’t-lie smile, and reaches over to ruffle his hair. 

“Stop that,” Shirabu snaps, ducking out of reach.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on dating anyone but you for a long time.” He picks up the stack of notes, clearly ending the conversation. 

Outside, the concert band begins warmups, each note vibrating through the walls--and yet, the silence is deafening. 

Shirabu can’t help it—he feels uneasy. He stares intently at Semi, trying to dissolve his sour thoughts, until Semi turns around, clearly feeling his gaze on him. 

One look at Shirabu’s expression, and he knows. 

“Hey. You know I love you, right?” He says, pulling Shirabu into a one-armed hug. 

Shirabu makes a face. “The word love doesn’t suit your face.” 

Semi chuckles and pecks him on the lips. Then, in the sappiest, exaggerated voice, he says, “I love you, _Kenji_.” 

Shirabu glares. “Fuck you.” 

“Not today,” he says, turning back to his notes. “I’ve got a test in the afternoon and three tests to study tonight.”

“ _Fuck you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Edit* everyone that read this BEFORE the spellcheck and still decided they liked it, thank you so much. I really need to get into the habit of reading over for grammar mistakes because yikes-  
> If there are any grammar mistakes you noticed, please let me know!! Because I hate reading my own works really thoroughly and probably missed a lot


End file.
